Angsty Oneshots
by xKi
Summary: A collection of oneshots falling into the genres Angst, Hurt/Comfort and Drama, Rated T to be save, plase take note of the warnings at each chapters beginning.
1. Chapter 1

_Alright... Ki writing angst? Uh yes. I actually have 273 angst, hurt/comfort GC fanfics sitting on my harddrive, waiting to be turned into "readable" versions. Not all will show up here fo course. Some are just plain too weird to ever show them to anyone. _

_But a very good friend told me that if i like to do it, i should do it. So I will._

**WARNING: This story will contain: Angst, drama, Hurt and comfort, possibly character death, boyslove, a little lime (the fanfiction definition),a lot of sensitive topics and possibly an OC or two.**

The timelines will skip between Present Aernas and the time line in my Between The Lines Alternative Universe. You can find that in my profile.

_**First of all:** While i really enjoy writing and reading angst, I absolutely hate it when there is no relief for the reader. There has to be light in a bad situation, otherwise it will stress the reader way too much. Some do enjoy that, I do not. _

_I will_ probably_ go with my OTP's and a few "standard" pairings. _

_Such as:_

_Lime X Rufus (Yes. SHE is the boss.)_

_Zero X Dio_

_Lass X Arme_

_There is also one "pairing" that I count under friendship, which is Sieghart + Arme. They don't get closer than a hug ot two, but they are pretty close in my headcanon._

_However, The first one is Lime X Rufus and kind of sad, and angsty._

**DISCLAIMER: None of the characters used in here belong to me. They belong to KoG unless i state otherwise. **

**Timeline: **present Aernas

**Characters: **Lime, Rufus

**POV: **Lime in 1st person

* * *

He was tossing and turning, mumbling things I couldn't understand. Again. This was the fifth night this happened in one week and now I really wanted to know what was going on. Usually he would wake up sooner or later, make sure I was still asleep, then he showered and went back to bed. But this night I would confront him.

As expected he woke up after a while, looked around in confusion for a moment.

"Honey, are you alright?" I asked, trying to sound as if I noticed this for the first time.

He looked at me, red eyes glowing in the dark and they seemed so incredible sad that it hurt. I lit a candle on the small table next to the bed to have a better look. He swallowed hard, sweat covering his face and body. The white shirt he didn't bother to take off before he went to sleep was damp and sticking to his shoulders. He seemed confused and terrified. An expression you saw on him as often as Christmas had snow.

He ran a shaking hand through his brown hair and nodded with a deep sigh. "I... guess." He whispered, still staring at me.

I didn't know what else to do other than moving my arms around him. He quickly returned the embrace, almost as if I'd slip away if he let go. I felt his hot breath on my neck, his racing heart and his trembling body.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, pulling his blanket over his shoulders so he wouldn't get cold.

I felt him shaking his head, still holding me almost too tightly. "...Just nightmares... I'm alright."

I was running my hand over his warm and trembling back, taking in the scent of gunpowder. "What kind of nightmare?"

He sighed once more, kissed my shoulder below the thin nightgown I had thrown on before I went to bed. He had bought it for me not too long ago and I refused to wear it until he insisted that I did. It was made of creamy white silk, lavender and blue silk roses trailing down towards the end of the skirt and a fine line of light blue lace covering the hem. I was soft and beautiful, way too delicate to wear it so often. He never told me the price, but I knew it had to be worth a fortune. After all, silk was very expensive on its own already.

His kisses trailed down my shoulders, following my collarbone and leaving me shivering. He had that effect. When we started this he was awful at it, but I taught him, and by now he made me feel like no one else did. Sometimes I was scared that I wasn't able to give him what he needed.

"The usual stuff." He finally answered, licking my neck, teeth catching the necklace he had given me that one Christmas.

The usual stuff either meant nightmares about his lost arm, losing me or meeting his father and being unable to get answers out of him. Whatever it was, all of these situations brought forth nightmares. In the beginning he had them every night, but slowly it got less until they didn't come for a few months. Something must have happened that triggered them now.

"What stuff?" I muttered, trying not to get too distracted when his hands slowly reached under my nightgown and trailed up my thighs.

He looked up and a smirk made the fear in his face vanish. He never smiled honestly, and laughing was almost impossible. Sometimes I wondered if he had forgotten how to laugh. But this smirk, whenever he did it, I knew something made him happy.

"You getting pregnant." He breathed, not giving me time to answer him when he kissed my lips.

He had never brought up the subject of having children before. I mentioned it a few times, but he always told me that he was scared to involuntarily do what his father did and the subject was dismissed.

"Why is that giving you nightmares?" I wanted to know, having a good idea what was playing in his mind right now.

He backed away, hands resting on my bare shoulders, eyes sad again. "I... had them for a few days now..." he admitted, breaking eye contact and sighing deeply. "They ended with you dying while giving birth..."

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, unable to keep looking at his sad face. "Honey, I'm not going to die." I tried to reassure him, knowing it wouldn't work.

He swallowed hard, pressing his head against my should and shaking it, his brown wavy hair brushing against my cheek. "...I don't even want to think about losing you, Lime." He whispered, grabbing my waist. "The simple thought makes me panic... I... don't want to be alone again..."

He held me as close as he could without hurting me, his breath brushing over my bare skin. He panicked a lot lately, usually when I got hurt during a mission. Sometimes it was like he was obsessed with trying to keep me out of harm's way. I wasn't a very careful person to begin with, so a few scratches and bruises were pretty normal. I tried to keep them hidden, healing them when he wasn't looking. I didn't always work. Sometimes he got sick from worrying too much, stuck in bed with a high fever.

"You won't be alone, Rufus..." I whispered in his ear, resting my hands on his head and back. "I won't be there forever, but-" He flinched, and I felt something warm running down my back. "We still have many, many years we can spend together." He was silent, trembling madly now. I was almost sure he was biting his lip and trying to suppress more tears, hoping I wouldn't have noticed the first two.

He was crying a lot lately too. He locked himself in then, but his sobs could be heard through the door. It was hard for me to keep up my cheerful attitude after I had noticed that. We all were scared of ending up alone someday, but that was a risk we were willing to take in order to save Aernas from anything evil.

"Death is something I don't really understand myself, you know?" I tried to explain. "What's going to be left of us, of our mind, when we're dead? I really don't understand it."

"...The... souls are going to the underworld..." he muttered, voice cracking. He sniffed away some tears, probably giving up about trying to hide them from me. "Then...they get reborn... or executed..."

I forced a smile on my face. "See? So if I die I will be reborn. There is nothing to worry about... "

He shook his head once more, more tears running down my back, chasing the previous ones, the silk panties, matching my nightgown, greedily sucking up the fluid. "Rufus... enjoy what we have now. We don't know what tomorrow happens or the day after that or in a month or ten years. Of course it's scary, it scares me too. But you can't cry over something that hasn't even happened yet." I muttered, stroking his hair.

"And if I end up being pregnant, so be it. We have friends that can help if anything bad happens."

"I... don't want to lose you." He repeated, suppressing a sob.

"I know..." I whispered, letting myself fall down onto the sheets and pulling him with me. "I know, honey."

"What's left for me when you're gone...?"

I smiled, dragging the blanket over both of us and let my hands rest on his trembling back. "Maybe a beautiful daughter that looks just like me. Or a stingy and protective son that looks just like you."

He sighed in resignation, burying his head in my chest. "No one can be as beautiful as you."

"Then I will be with you until you find someone."

He chuckled, taking the hand I had placed on his hair and held it tightly. "...Will you marry me?"

I blinked. Did he just? We were lying in silence for a while, until his words finally sunk in. "Of course I will..." I whispered but upon not receiving a reply from him, I noticed he had fallen asleep again.

Men.


	2. Chapter 2

I never expected that anyone would even read these, so I am really surprised about it :D That's a good thing of course!

Thank you for reading it! ^-^

This one here is older. Like probably written around June - September 2013. I looked over it, got rid of spelling errors I could find and added a few things.

Please see the warnings in chapter 1 if you haven't already.

**Disclaimer: All characters used in here belong to KoG. **

**Timeline:** Present Aernas

**Characters: **Rufus, Arme, Lire, Lime

**POV: **Rufus in 3rd person

* * *

Unable to contain his intense anger he wandered into his room. Three days. Lime had a simple escort mission, she should have been back three days ago. However, the fact that she wasn't made Rufus worry. He never knew he could feel worry at all, but now that he knew he wished he couldn't. It hurt. It was like something was sitting in his chest, squeezing his insides whenever he thought too much. It was very close to the fear he felt when he thought of betrayal. But Lime wouldn't betray him. She had promised him and he trusted her. It was hard to keep that trust, but he tried. And at the end of the second day he was sure that something had happened to his precious knight.

He had been pacing the corridors for hours, avoiding contact with anyone. As a bounty hunter, sneaking around wasn't that much of a problem, but Lass was hard to fool. Knight master had already rearranged the missions to fill in for Lime for the time being. Rufus had been suspended from missions yesterday as he had gotten way too violent and Lass was assigned to keep an eye on his brother. He also was not allowed to leave the castle. While they all understood his behavior they didn't tolerate it at all and once again Rufus found himself being the outsider. He had worked so hard over the past two years to trust them at least a bit, still, they proved that it was no use to trust anyone. In the end he would be alone again.

The bounty hunter stood in front of his room for quite a while. He hadn't eaten, not showered, he didn't even change clothing or slept. He was pale and a little unsteady when walking, stumbled here and there. He knew why but he didn't care. He would have searched for Lime if Knight Master wouldn't have blackmailed him. Slowly he started to think that he wouldn't care about what the others thought if only Lime would be safe. But he knew he couldn't do it. He was weak no matter how tough he seemed on the outside. Knight Master threatened to tie him to one of the pillars in the entrance hall, completely naked, should he try to sneak out. It was some sort of humiliation he wouldn't be able to cope with.

Slowly he let go of the doorknob and retreated to pace the corridors once more. Of course nothing changed. The mission board looked the same, the pictures were all neatly on the walls, even the mice in the basement were acting completely normal. Rufus ended up calling them names, not knowing what else to do. However, when he reached the entrance hall once again a sudden wave of nausea and dizziness washed over him. He stumbled into the wall, needing a moment to catch his breath. He knew why, but he didn't think that it was fair to Lime if he rested or ate something. The girl was probably lying on the ground somewhere unable to heal herself. He managed to stumble into the living room and threw himself on the couch. Slowly he put his legs on the armrest and tried to clear his thoughts. It was impossible. This fear was beginning to turn into panic.

Footsteps made his ears twitch but the shoes on the ground didn't make the sound he wanted to hear. They were too light. It was one of the girls, Arme maybe Lire. Rufus didn't bother to find out who was wandering around. Sighing he closed his eyes and tried once more to think about something happier.

"Rufus?" the soft and silent voice of Lire asked. "Dinner is ready, I thought you might want to-"

"No. leave me alone." The bounty hunter hissed in annoyance.

Lire sighed deeply. "Come on... at least sit with us, it will get your head off those dark thoughts."

Rufus' red eyes suddenly glared at her. "You don't know anything, don't even try to understand me." He growled.

"Has it ever crossed your mind that she might be fine?"

Rufus stood and drew his eyeteeth. "Do you know something, girl?"

Lire didn't move. After those two years everyone had gotten used to having a gun pointed at their head on occasion. Rufus had never hurt anyone though, so it lost the effect on most of the chasers.

"All I know is that you look like you're going to faint any second." She grimaced and covered her nose. "And that you are in need of a bath... You smell like a soaked dog."

"All the more reason for you to leave me alone."

Lire gave up. Annoyed she hurried back into the kitchen.

Rufus smelled on his clothing and was surprised that he didn't notice the awful scent himself. Still a little dizzy he got a change of clothing and went to take a shower. After he dressed in more comfortable clothing his legs gave in. He forced himself back to his feet but was now forced to walk close to the walls in case something like that happened again. Most of the chasers were still sitting in the kitchen.

The bounty hunter was stumbling once more, tripped over something and landed on the ground. When he woke he was in his room, Arme hovering over him with a worried frown on her face. Her cold hands were resting on his chest and made him shiver. What was she trying to do?

"You're a fool!" the girl yelled at him. "Are you trying to kill yourself?!"

"Shut up, you're loud..." Rufus muttered, surprised that his voice was weak like that.

He now noticed that his right hand was in a bandage. He eyed it, not sure what had happened.

"You crashed into a cabinet and the small statue fell on your hand. I set the bones already, it should be okay in a bit. You'll get a bump on your head too, but I can't do anything about that."

Rufus didn't listen anymore. Lime. Where was she? Why wasn't she coming back? Again fear spread inside him.

"Calm down, you're putting too much strain on your body."

Arme took her hands away and covered him with the blanket. "At least drink something. I'm sure Lime will show up soon. She probably just got busy helping someone else."

Rufus turned away. "You know that isn't true Arme. She always comes back..."

"Exactly." She told him. "And what will she do if her boyfriend almost starved to death, hm?"

"Blame the stupid Mage?"

Arme sighed deeply. "Come on... this isn't funny anymore."

"It has never been funny. Lime is out there Samsara knows where and you all act as if it's nothing to be worried about!"

He sat up, but quickly regretted the decision. Dizziness washed over him again. "Idiot. Here."

Arme pointed towards a plate filled with soup. Rufus was surprised that he hadn't noticed the smell yet. Reluctantly he took the spoon and forced the food down. It didn't taste all that bad, but it was also nothing he wanted to have again.

"i experimented a bit with Zero and Ronan... we have to find something you like to eat, right?", Arme explained.

"It's not the food... What if Lime is starving out there? Maybe she is injured..."

"Rufus! Stop thinking that! She can heal herself!" Arme yelled and whacked the back of his head.

He flinched, the headache flaring up and making him grunt in pain.

Arme looked incredibly sad all of sudden. "Lime's like a sister to me... I am worried too, but what you're doing won't help anyone, understood?"

Rufus nodded. He felt sick and put the spoon back on the plate. He expected Arme to scold him but she sat on the bed and pulled the demon in a tight hug. To her surprise Rufus didn't back away at all, he moved his arms around her, holding her close.

"If you're going to cry, just do it. I won't tell anyone."

Rufus nodded into her shoulder and finally gave in to the feelings he had bottled up.

Arme wasn't sure if his sobs would ever subside. He was shaking, crying as if Lime had died. She had never seen the demon cry before. But at least this proved to her that Rufus loved Lime deeply.

Someone cleared their throat at the door. Rufus was too busy not making too much noise, that he didn't notice the intruder.

Arme turned, felt relieved the moment she saw the green hair. Lime was alive and well. Ignoring the bandage on her arm and the scratches in her face.

Arme gently nudged Rufus who slowly lifted his head. At the sight of Lime he jumped to his feet but stumbled badly and lost his balance. Arme caught him as Lime dashed over to him and hugged him tightly.

"You're such a jerk... why would you hurt yourself like that?"


	3. Chapter 3

Started as somethign hilarious... got weird and angsty and strange though... Definitely not my best work. 2/3 are probably dialouge.. |D

Too many things happening again, and I just recovered from the last shock... Lately I feel like Life is just jumping from one drama to the next, leaving me with no time to recover... just like an angsty story.

Thank you for all the reviews again :3 I really appreciate it ^-^

**Disclaimer: All characters used in here belong to KoG**

**Please see chapter 1 for warnings**

**Timeline: **Present Aernas

**Characters: **Rufus, Elesis, Sieghart, Amy, Arme

**PoV: **Rufus 3rd in person

* * *

Rufus jumped behind a stone pillar to be out of sight from the two Knight that were storming through the corridors, yelling at his each other.

"It's not my fault he left you behind!" Sieghart yelled at Elesis. "I've seen him once!"

"You could have tried to talk some sense into him!"

"I didn't even know he had children!"

Rufus sighed in annoyance when both of them stopped walking. He was now forced to give away that he was present, or endure their quite noisy argument.

"He... He just freaking left like that! My brother was a freaking baby!"

"Red, calm down... I can't change it."

"But you're... you're related to him!"

"What am I supposed to say? It's in the family? What happened to your brother though?"

Silence. Rufus peeked around the corner, careful to stay out of sight. The two were still standing there, sunlight shining on them through the windows.

"...I might ended up abandoning him as well..."

"Then you have no right to complain about your father..." Sieghart muttered. "What it with all these split families here though?" A rhetorical question.

"Huh?" Elesis frowned.

"Arme was placed on a doorstep as a baby, she told me a while ago..."

"Why do you speak with Arme?"

"Hey she's the nurse here. Also she's a damn good listener."

Elesis grabbed his collar. "Did you do something to my best friend?!"

Rufus chose that moment to step out of the shadows and fired a second question at Sieghart. "Did you do something to my brother's girlfriend?"

Both seemed surprised to see Rufus standing just behind them.

"I didn't do anything to her." Sieghart sighed. "But that reminds me, you've got a split family to, don't you?"

The immortal was surprised once more when Elesis was shoved aside and Rufus grabbed his collar, pressing a gun at his head.

"What the hell do you know?!" the bounty hunter shouted, finger on the trigger.

"Just what everyone knows. And you don't want to kill me here."

"Why not?!"

"You'd have to listen to Arme's complaints about making a mess."

Rufus pulled the immortal closer, red eyes glowing in anger. "Then we settle this outside."

That was when a hand suddenly grabbed Rufus gun, twisted his arm behind his back and a not so silent snap could be heard. Sieghart frowned when Rufus suddenly got white as a sheet and tears shot into his eyes.

"Let go of my arm..." He ordered, his voice calm and silent. Sweat was glistening on his forehead and he seemed to feel quite sick all of sudden.

Elesis let go and backed away with a nervous laugh. "Are your bones made of toothpicks?"

"The bone was fractured already. You just snapped it completely." The bounty hunter explained silently then took a step backwards as he was about to lose balance. The gun clattered to the ground and as he wanted to pick it up his legs gave in. Sieghart grabbed his shirt to prevent him from falling to the ground.

"Hey Red, go tell Arme. I'll bring him over."

Elesis nodded and was already gone from sight when Rufus spoke again.

"No... I'm fine." Rufus muttered, failing at the simple lie. He rarely managed to break his bones completely. Sprains and bruises were normal for him, but this was a little too much. It also brought back memories of when he had lost his left arm.

"Of course." Sieghart sighed in amusement. "I can carry you bridal style or you get to your feet, your choice."

Rufus didn't move. He looked at the immortal, face pained as he was clutching his broken arm. "Come on." The immortal muttered, getting impatient.

The bounty hunter made an attempt to get up when his head suddenly felt like bees were living in there and his sight was swarmed by thousands of fireflies."...give me a minute..." He muttered, letting himself fall on his back, using the wall to hold his legs up.

"Don't pass out, kid."

"No guarantees..."

"It can't hurt that much..." Sieghart muttered in annoyance.

"It's... different..." Rufus tried to explain, hoping the immortal would speak a little louder. It was heard to understand him through the cotton like feeling he had in his head.

"You seem awfully used to this..." The immortal muttered, gaze lingering on how Rufus was lying there. He knew what to do, so this couldn't be his first time.

"...I couldn't find Arme!" Elesis suddenly yelled. "And what's wrong with you, Rufus. Feeling sick?"

"Quite a bit actually..."

"Don't puke on the floor."

"I wasn't planning to."

"Lime's out, right?" Sieghart asked.

Rufus nodded. "She's buying some things in Serdin, won't be back until tomorrow.

"Then we have Amy." Elesis suggested, frowning when Rufus got even more pale than he was.

"I swore to kill her if she ever tries to heal me again."

"Did something happen?" Sieghart asked.

"Just don't let her do it."

The immortal shrugged and lifted Rufus up. The bounty hunter was about to throw a fit, but Elesis quickly silenced him, threatening the break his other arm, even though he wouldn't care too much. But two unusable arms was too high a risk.

In the infirmary Sieghart began to search for bandages when Elesis helped Rufus out of his shirt. He complained without break, but also seemed afraid.

"By the way Red, we still weren't finished with our little argument earlier..." Sieghart mentioned when he was handing a bandage over to his great-granddaughter.

"What about it?" The Knight asked, eyeing Rufus' broken arm as if she was enjoying what she was about to do.

_Sadist._

"Your brother, where is he now?"

"Oh, Him. I thought since Lass dragged Rufus into the chase I might be able to have my brother join us for a bit too."

Rufus was about to reply but Elesis quickly grabbed his broken arm and set the bones, making him yell in pain and forgetting what he was going to say.

"Also, even though our father abandoned us, we still admire him!"

Rufus lifted an eyebrow. "How naive. He left you, why do you still care?"

Elesis pouted, and put the bandage on his arm with a little more force than needed. "Because he's my father of course! He belongs to the family, and I care about my family."

"Naive." Rufus repeated. "The only thing you should feel for a person that abandoned you is hatred."

"I don't want to hate my father. I want to understand his reasons."

A chuckle escaped the bounty hunter. "Maybe he found another woman and had children with her."

Rufus cringed when Elesis pulled his injured arm and slapped him across his face. "My father isn't a pimp like yours!"

"What the hell do you know about my father?!"

"And what do you know about mine?!"

"Girls, keep it down..." Sieghart sighed.

Rufus glared at the immortal at that, but chose not to say anything.

"You better not spread rumors about my father when my brother is here."

"Scared it might ruin his reputation?"

A second slap landed on Rufus face. "You get awfully cocky when you're injured!"

"What do you know about me anyway?"

"I know your father is a pimp."

Rufus flinched. "And what about yours? Why did he leave you?"

"He went out to fight Kaze'aze-"

"Instead of taking care of you and your brother." Rufus ended her sentence.

"Yeah but-"

"He left you for selfish reasons."

"No! He left to make the world safer!" Elesis shouted. "He didn't leave to screw a woman!"

A smirk crept on Rufus face. "Maybe he left to screw Kaze'aze."

The bounty hunter just knew that Elesis had grabbed something heavy before his head felt on fire and his world was covered in black.

* * *

Voices. Loud and worried voices. He tried to open his eyes, but it was impossible.

"Rufus!" a male voice, someone slapping his cheek.

His head hurt madly. Whatever Elesis had used to hit him, it had left a wound. His guns were gone, the person continuing to slap his cheeks.

He wanted to say something, but only gibberish escaped him.

Someone was fussing around with his hair too. There were way too many hands for his liking. At least three people.

"I could spend my precious time with a lot of different things than sitting here..." a quite squeaky, female voice muttered.

_Amy._

Rufus forced his eyes open.

"There we go!" Sieghart moved away from him. "You can heal him now, he's awake."

The dancer stood, throwing her pink hair behind her back. "Whatever. Someone hold him down."

"What?"

"Am I speaking demonic? I said keep him down, hold his arms and legs."

"Why?" Elesis wanted to know, frowning at Rufus who seemed quite panicked when Amy moved closer to him.

"...don't do this!" he hissed, but Amy ignored him.

"We have to do something, or there might be brain damage." Sieghart explained, firmly pressing his hands on Rufus shoulders when Amy moved over to his head and placed her hands in the deep wound. Judging by how wet his head felt there must have been a lot of blood. Whatever Elesis had used to hit him, she was going to get it back. Once this was over.

Someone grabbed his legs and Amy began healing the demon, calm as if nothing was wrong when Rufus began screaming and trashing around in pain, trying to move away from the healing spell. Sieghart now understood why Amy wanted someone to keep him restrained.

"Amy! You're hurting him!" Elesis shouted, having trouble keeping his legs down.

"Last time I healed him he knocked me out with his knee." Amy calmly replied, not stopping her spell.

"Any idea what it hurts him?" Sieghart wanted to know, had to shout over the screams of the demon.

"It's the same when Arme heals Dio, we have no idea why this happens!"

Sieghart nodded, glaring at Elesis. "The next time you hit him, don't use a metal tray."

"He insulted my father!"

"He made a joke."

"Rufus doesn't joke around!"

"Be quiet!" Amy yelled, slowly ending her spell.

Rufus was trying to catch his breath, body shaking violently. Tears ran down his cheeks, eyes pressed shut.

"Woah..." Elesis whispered when she noticed the tears.

Amy shrugged. "Well now that my job is over I can continue doing my Make-up. Please don't injure any more people today, Elesis. I'm the only healer present for today."

"Poor planning..." Sieghart muttered when Amy left the room. "Hey, Kid, you're still conscious?"

"...barely..." Rufus hissed. "About your father... I got carried away. Sorry."

Elesis blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry for hitting you... Lime is going to kill me for it... right?"

Rufus was about to answer, when he heard familiar footsteps on the tiled floor. "Lime's killing you for what?"

_Arme._

"Uh... uh.. nothing, Arme!"

The magician glared at Elesis, then at Sieghart and finally Rufus, but her features softened when she saw him. "What the hell did you guys do to my infirmary?!"

"They fought, Elesis hurt him, Amy healed him." Sieghart tried to explain.

Arme's eyes widened. "You made Amy heal him?!"

"We had no choice..." Elesis muttered.

The magician sighed in resignation. "Well. He will be too weak to do anything for the rest of the week, Elesis, go explain that to Knightmaster. Sieghart, you get him to his room."


	4. Chapter 4

This was written a loooong time ago. It used to be longer and even more cruel than it now is. I always wanted to share it but never had the courage... Almost scared that anyone will read it... So yeah now we step into the darker angst i sometimes write... this isn't the worst i've written... but it comes close.

Things about Rufus and souls: COMEPLETLY made up. Well fanfiction writers bend the rules to their liking, don't they?

**Disclaimer: All characters used in here belong to KoG**

**!WARNING!: **Character death and slight boyslove

**Timeline:** Present Aernas

**Characters:** Zero, Dio, Ronan, Rufus, Lime

**PoV:** Zero in 3rd person

* * *

„Dio!" Zero's panting voice called over the field. It echoed off the walls, making Zero hear how panicked his voice sounded. It was pathetic. He kept running faster than he ever thought possible. Gran was silent, it didn't complain about how dirty it was or that Zero was too loud. Not even about Zero's love for Dio.

"Dio!" Zero called again. The field was foggy, glowing cascades of purple colored dust floating around, making it hard to see anything.

But Zero's trained eyes saw Dio immediately. A salve of huge monsters they had never seen before parted them. Zero managed to fight them off, but when Dio didn't return Zero panicked. It was no use telling him to calm down. There were no words that could have stopped him. Dio was lying on the ground, just in front of him. His eyes staring into nothingness, body battered and broken. Zero found it extremely hard to breathe all of sudden.

"…Dio…?" he rasped, biting down on his trembling lip.

Carefully he reached out. Dio didn't move, not flinch nor did anything. He wasn't breathing, his heart not beating. Zero's eyes widened in shock. They had left him here. He had been dying and there was no one to comfort him, no one to tell him that it was alright. He must have been in pain, must have been frightened. Slowly Zero moved his shaking hands towards Dio's face.

"…I failed you…." He whispered.

Gently he closed the eyes of his lover and lifted him off the ground. The sound of cracking bones and Dio not reacting to it made Zero realize what had happened. A clear fluid he knew he possessed but never shed, ran down his cheeks. He didn't beg for forgiveness. What he had done couldn't be forgiven.

His legs where shaking so much that he could only stand after the third attempt and even then he was more stumbling than walking. His sight clouded by tears that fell silently on the bloodied clothing of his lover.

They were on a mission with four other chasers. Dio wanted to investigate the cave and Zero simply followed him to prevent what actually happened. He tried to sniffle away the tears but they just got more. The other chasers camped out not far away from the cave. By now it was dark the others sitting around a fire, laughing and telling each other stories. Rufus was the first who noticed Zero. He elbowed Ronan pretty hard and pointed towards Zero.

Suddenly everyone was quiet. Lime gasped in shock and stormed over to Zero. The demon kept walking and carefully placed Dio on a blanket that was spread close to the fire. Lime examined the taller demon. Immediately she understood. Placing her hands on Dio's chest she slowed down her own breath.

"Redemption!" She yelled. Forcing all of her power into that one spell. She would be exhausted, maybe even faint, but she had to save Dio.

Ronan sat down next to Zero who was still trying to hide his tears.

"Don't hide it…" The knight muttered, putting an arm around Zero's shoulders in an attempt to comfort the demon.

No one dared to say a word. Everyone had gotten pale. Lass had taken Rufus' arm and was clinging onto it. The assassin was a rather inexperienced one when it came to death.

Lime had closed her eyes, searching for Dio's soul. Rufus had told her that Demon souls where different, but now finally understood why they were called 'cores'. His presence was there, flowing away. It was desperately clinging onto the shell of the core, not wanting to leave. Lime wished Rufus could help her. He knew more about those things.

Rufus suddenly stood when he was a magenta colored light floating over Dio's body.

"No!" He hissed. "Stay in there!"

He stormed over to Lime and Dio, taking the presence into his hands. "Don't go! Lime can save you!" He told the presence.

The feelings changed, making Rufus feel cold and alone. He was used to this, but it always creeped him out.

"It will be alright. Zero is right here. We will all look after you. Lime tries all she can. Go back in, I lead you." Rufus told the presence.

He closed his eyes and guided it back towards the core.

Lime grasped the frightened presence and pulled it into the core. The worst injuries were healed, but the heart hadn't started to beat again. Lime kept the blood flowing, giving it oxygen, but the heart refused to do anything.

Rufus took off his gloves when he noticed Limes failing attempt to get Dio's heart to beat.

"Ronan, do you have any electricity spells?" Rufus asked, his voice calm but ordering.

"No." The knight replied.

Rufus growled in annoyance and Placed his hands on Lime's. The knight noticed the touch and pulled her hands away a bit, giving Rufus access. Lass and Ronan frowned when they noticed Rufus pressing his hands into Dio's body.

Lass caught on, changed positions with Rufus.

Lime's light suddenly vanished. For a second it was silent. Then a scream filled the air.

"It's alright." Lime said, stroking Dio's cheeks. "It's alright. You're safe. We're all here."

Zero shoved Rufus away rather violently and put a hand on Dio's face. Rufus slowly stood and walked off. They might even get the idea of praising him. He didn't want that. He just tried to save a comrade. As he had done for him a while ago.

Zero took off his mask, letting Dio see what he hid from the others for so long. But the tears made the mask unusable right now. The cold drops dripped onto Dio's face. The demon was still fighting, but he got enough strength to smile.

"…close….one." Dio whispered before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Lime monitored him closely. She wasn't healing anymore but she had put a hand on his neck, would realize immediately when something changed.

Zero woke to the sound of soft crying. Dio was looking at him, nodding over to Lime. Dio had put a hand on the girls lap, trying to calm her down, but it didn't seem to work.

"Lime… are you alright?"

"I'll be… b-but… I saw so many things… saw what the monsters did…" the girl sobbed.

Rufus sat down next to her. He also had just woken up. Slowly he pulled the girl into an embrace. "Shh."

Dio took his hand back and reached for Zero. The silver haired demon carefully lifted Dio and held him close. "I've never been so scared before…" Dio whispered.

Zero kissed Dio's cheek. "I also have never felt panic like this.I thought I had lost you… I… finally understand how you felt like when you thought I was gone… I apologize."

"We're aborting the mission." Rufus declared. Not even Zero argued.


	5. Chapter 5

That was also writen a loooong time ago... I showed it to a few people, they thoguht it was okay and encouraged me to upload it. Still, I am scared about it... Because this was an experiment, and because this shows just how my angst actually works. Like i said it's older...

Also it's set in "Between the Lines" which means you probably won't get most of it if you haven't read it. You can find it in my profile. :3

I use Legis in here. There is still next to no info about him, so I interpreted him in my own way. If it ever happens that he gets more info, I will not change this story. Becasue by the time i wrote it, I knew nothing about him except of what is currently on the Wiki.

**Timeline:** Between the lines (2013) AU

**Characters: **Lime, Rufus, Arme, Lass, Legis, Dio

**POV: **Lime in 3rd person/Rufus in 3rd person

* * *

Lime frowned when Rufus suddenly stopped walking. Rufus hadn't felt well the past days and by now she was so concerned that forced him outside to at least visit Arme. She was a nurse, she knew some things. The brown haired demon had gotten thinner and paler, he was still working but more often than not he was injured. Lime always healed him, but she couldn't get rid of whatever was hurting him right now. He didn't know it himself.

They had kept this a secret from Luca, telling him that his father was just stressed. He seemed to believe it. But Lime couldn't see Rufus like this. It hurt her and she wanted to be close to him, to help him. Last night he had gotten a fever, was throwing up. In the morning he felt a little better, but he couldn't eat anything.

Lime turned, still holding Rufus' arm to support him in walking. The way to Arme wasn't long, but the distance now seemed unreachable for the couple. Rufus crouched down, breathing heavily. His face was covered in a thin layer of sweat but he was trembling as if freezing. Silently she took off her jacket and gently placed it around his shoulders. For a moment she waited, letting him calm down. Then she pulled him on her back. The demon barely had any strength left.

She heard his shaky breath, the soft whimpering. She knew he tried to hide it, but he couldn't. Rufus didn't complain about pain or anything like it, he usually didn't even mention it. But for him to be like this, Lime knew it was very serious. She kept walking, all her senses focused on Rufus. She wanted to do something, tried to find words to comfort him, but she didn't know what to say.

Biting her lip she kicked the gate to the house of Lass and Arme open. There was no time to find the doorbell and wait for a response. Rufus tried to tell her something, clinging onto her as if something tried to pull him away.

"Trust me." She whispered.

He relaxed a little, but was still searching for support.

At the door Lime altered her position so she could hold Rufus with one hand and knocked hard at the wood.

A dog started to bark, she heard someone complaining. Then a key and the Door was opened.

Lass tilted his head when he saw Lime. He just wanted to ask why she was here at this hour, then he noticed Rufus. Lass had never seen his brother in a state like this. He was barely conscious, pale, thin, trembling.

Limes blue eyes were full of concern, she seemed close to tears. The half demon led them inside, then rushed upstairs.

"Arme! Emergency!" He shouted, quickly grabbed some clothing for his brother and rushed back down.

The assassin shoved the coffee table in the living room away and ordered Lime to place his brother on the carpet. He helped her with it, flinching when he touched the smaller demon. Rufus was burning up. The second he was lying down he gagged. Lass reacted quickly and turned him onto the side, holding his upper body. The demon was throwing up nothing but acid.

"He hasn't eaten anything today…" Lime muttered when Lass looked at her.

Carefully he placed Rufus on his side, a pillow under his head. Then he cleaned up the mess.

Arme was rushing down the stairs. She was only wearing a bra and some panties, her hair wet and dripping. She had a bag in her hand and quickly headed for the living room. What she saw brought tears to her eyes. Lime was stroking Rufus back, as the demon's body was cramping, whimpers escaping the usually so silent demon.

Arme sat down in front of Rufus, asking questions. Lime answered all of them, now starting to shake as well. She was so scared. Arme was nervous as well, but she kept her cool head.

"Lass, call Dio." Arme muttered when she took out a syringe. Lass complied immediately.

She injected a clear fluid into Rufus' arm then stared at the pale demon. She didn't know how to deal with demons, but she knew Rufus' body was working like a human's in almost every aspect. She had made sure of that a few years ago. She wrote a book about demon anatomy. Dio had gone through this as well and although they where little, the bodies had differences.

Rufus moaned, pressing his eyes shut.

Arme put a hand on his head. "Shh. We'll deal with it. You'll be fine in no time."

Lime always wondered why Arme had so much confidence in everything she did, but right now she was glad for those words.

The mage was sure Dio had been flying as he was standing at the door only three minutes after Lass had called. Lass let him in and was led into the living-room.

He nodded to greet them, then eyed Rufus. The signs were obvious to him.

"Cool his body. Give him water." He ordered. Lime and Arme went to find the requested items while Dio and Lass undressed the demon on the ground. Dio looked at the shaking muscles, noticed the hitching breath and the high fever. Rufus was in panic.

Dio put a hand on the hot forehead. "Calm down. I know what to do. It's just a bad case of the demonic flu."

Lass relaxed when he heard that. Rufus however tensed. A bad case of a flu was usually deadly to a demon.

"Calm down. We'll fix you, there's no way we'd let you die. Got that?" Dio told him.

Rufus nodded, Goosebumps covering his body when Dio put the wet towels lass has brought, onto the exposed skin.

"It's the easiest way to get that fever down. Arme already gave you what you needed, but it's better to have a little back up."

Rufus felt sick, he didn't want to drink or eat. He was freezing and scared. Lime wasn't there and he didn't know where he was. His brother was here. Dio too, but that helped little. And then they forced him to drink. He felt like something had driven over his head, was shaking, barely able to move as his whole body ached.

The small demon choked on the water, spitting most of it out with a coughing fit. Dio did something with his hands, then he could breathe freely. Lass was surprised.

"…I learned that from Alfred…" Dio explained silently, continuing on giving the water to the demon. They put a straw in a glass so it would be easier for him to drink.

Rufus however refused to open his mouth.

"Drink or I'll fill you up with it." Dio threatened.

A little later he noticed that Rufus was simply too weak. "How long is he like this?" Dio asked Lime.

"It started last week… but he just said that it was stress… last night it was like this…" The knight explained.

Dio nodded. "Then the worst will be over soon. Any idea how he got it?"

Lime shook her head. "Zero got it when he visited Elyos to get some things… was he in the underworld?"

"Yes… Luca needed bullets…"

Dio sighed and checked the demons temperature. The fever was going down.

"We should watch him over the night… he's not in danger anymore but if he throws up again he might suffocate." He muttered.

"I didn't plan on leaving his side." Lime declared firmly.

"Good. If he gets hungry give him fruit. But don't overdo it. His stomach is weak."

"Has always been." Lass muttered.

The assassin then stood and took his phone. He noticed how scared he was when his shaking hands messed up the number he wanted to type two times.

When he finally managed, the person he was calling immediately picked up.

"Legis…" Lass muttered.

"What happened?" The man asked.

"How did you…"

"It's three am my boy… you wouldn't call me at this hour if everything was fine."

Lass sighed. "R-Rufus… he got sick… I mean like really sick…"

Legis was silent for a moment. "I come over."

Lass went back to the others. "Don't you have work Dio?"

"I told them that a friend got sick and I had to look after him."

"Julio is…"

"An extremely understanding guy…"

Legis let himself in as Lass hadn't locked the door. When he noticed all the persons around Rufus his eyes widened. His son looked half dead. Gently he shoved Arme aside and sat next to the head of the younger demon. Rufus was awake but barely had the strength to look at his father when he felt the touch on his cheek.

"Don't scare your friends like that." Legis joked.

"…I was pretty scared myself…" Rufus whispered.

The old demon nodded, helping them in removing the towels and dressing Rufus. Then he brought him to the couch.

Later Lime and Arme fell asleep and Lass and Dio went outside to get some stuff Rufus could eat. Legis was dozing off when Rufus curled up, trying to hide his shaking.

"Don't be so scared. This happens to everyone…" Legis muttered.

"I'm not exactly familiar with demon-sicknesses…"

"I know… just rest, everything will be fine. I'll be here."

"..Lime?"

"She's asleep… I'll wake her-"

"No… let her sleep… she's been with me ever since I woke up last night… I was so scared. She carried me all the way here..."

Legis smiled. "That women loves you. She'd go through fire to save you."

"Would she?"

The older demon nodded.

"She's scared of fire…"

Legis ruffled the head of the younger demon. "Didn't you jump at Luca when he was almost falling down that cliff? When loved ones are involved everyone forgets their fears."

Rufus nodded. "Why did you come here?"

The blue eyes of the man wandered to the ground. "Lass called me… he sounded serious and I got worried." The older bounty hunter explained.

"Why?"

"You're my son. I failed you so many times… I don't want to do it again."

Rufus suddenly found it hard to look his father in the eye. "I've forgiven you already… now you have to forgive yourself… you can't change the past…" the younger demon muttered.

"I can't… leaving a child for my own fantasies… It's pathetic…" Legis couldn't look his son in the eye anymore. He sighed deeply.

Rufus moved his arms around the neck of his father and closed his eyes. The smell of gunpowder always reminded him of his father, and it always calmed him down. He was relieved that his father was there now. The past years didn't matter to him anymore. His father regretted what he did and that was all he wanted.

Legis ears perked up when he heard his son sniffling. Slowly he turned around and moved his arms around his son. Just then the smaller demon began to sob.

"Shh…" Legis whispered, kissing the hair of his son. He found it hard to hold his own tears back and then he just gave up.

A little later Rufus fell asleep on top of his father who dozed off as well. both clung together as if they'd be ripped apart any second.

"I see now why Luca is so focused on his father…" Lass joked when Lime woke up.

"Does he even know what happened?"

"No… we both kind of lied to him… I don't like when he worries too much.. he should learn for school…"

Lass nodded, placed a mug with tea in front of her. "Did Dio go home?"

"Yeah. He didn't want to worry Zero."

Lime nodded, reached for the mug. "It's rare to see him this peaceful…"

"He totally let his guard down." Lass noticed. That was indeed a rare sight. He envied his brother a little. He knew Legis would treat him the same, but they never had the bond Rufus and him had.

"In the name of lady Gaia… I haven't been so scared since… I don't remember…" Lime sighed deeply.

"I was pretty scared too…" Lass admitted. "I seriously thought he was going to die.."

Lime nodded.

"Ah, stop dwelling. Everything is fine now." Arme smiled.

Lass walked over to her and lifted her up, hugging her tightly. "I don't know what we should have done without you."

"That's why you have me, huh?" She giggled, kissing his lips.

Lime dedicated her thinking process towards the two sleeping demons and wondered if she should just go home or wait for Rufus to wake up.

She chose to wait. When Rufus woke she was concerned yet again. But not for long. The demon felt dizzy, likely because he hadn't eaten anything in a day.

They let Legis sleep, having breakfast in the kitchen.

The older demon then appeared in the kitchen a little later. "How dare you eating without me." He joked.


	6. Chapter 6

Working on and off on things and not able to finish anything... well this thing here... was written in less than an hour, based on some pictured i've seen recently.

**DISCLAIMER: None of the characters used in here belong to me. They belong to KoG unless i state otherwise.**

**Timeline: **present Aernas

**Characters: **Rufus, Sieghart

**POV: **Rufus in 3rd person

* * *

Sieghart returning to the castle late at night, drunk, with a handprint on his cheek. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Sometimes someone brought him into his room, trying their best to ignore the loud singing or the dirty comments. The immortal rarely remembered anything of it the next day anyway.

Rufus, who entered the castle just a minute after the immortal, found the knight leaning at a wall, slurring dirty songs, grinning at Rufus once he noticed him.

"Get your ass up, Sieghart... You can't sleep here." The bounty hunter muttered, reaching a hand out to help the older man back to his feet.

Sieghart however took the hand and pulled Rufus down to him. The bounty hunter, surprised at the sudden move, stumbled and fell in his knees.

Sieghart frowned, coming closer and moving his arms around Rufus.

The bounty hunter, startled and suddenly terrified tried to reach his guns, but found himself unable to do so, as the immortal's grip was unforgiving.

"Let go!" Rufus protested, trying to pry off the strong and muscular arms, proving that this man had spent many years wielding a sword.

Sieghart shook his head and moved his head towards Rufus' neck, pressing his ear on the pale skin. His breath reeked of alcohol. The bounty hunter shuddered, feeling cold all of sudden. There was no way to free himself out of the strong grip unless he broke his own arms, but then the guns would he even more useless than they were now.

"...L-Let go..." Rufus stuttered, cursing himself for being unable to move. Lights danced in front of his eyes, making it hard to see.

"But you're hard." Sieghart slurred, forcing his lips on the Bounty Hunter's, making Rufus nauseous.

"I...I'm not...-" He blurted when Sieghart moved away, staring at him. "Not hard?" The immortal muttered, grabbing his leg.

Rufus winced and tried once more to move away, but by now he was trembling so bad that even the smallest movement felt like he was moving through led. Why was it so hard to move? It should have been easy to escape the drunk man.

By then Sieghart was already playing with Rufus' pants, opening the belt and unzipping it.

"If you do this... you will regret the day you were born..." Rufus hissed, using what little strength he had left to move away, but Sieghart easily grabbed his legs and pulled him back.

"Already do, Kid."

"Why me of all people?!" Rufus yelled, feeling stupid when he felt tears in his eyes. This had never happened to him, how was he supposed to cope with it?

Sieghart looked at him, silver eyes hungrily staring, ready to devour him right here and right now. A stare Berkas had just because he attacked Rufus.

It was horrifying and by the time Sieghart reached for his pants again, the bounty hunter curled up into a ball, trying to make himself invisible. "Don't do this..." he begged, tears finally dripping onto the cold floor underneath him. "Stupid drunk..."

When Sieghart didn't do anything Rufus dared to look up. The immortal was sitting there, still staring at him, but not moving.

"I'm not that drunk..." Sieghart muttered, lifting an eyebrow.

"Then why the hell did you do this?!" Rufus shouted, unable to stop his tears.

"Do what?... I just wanted to help."

Rufus flinched. Was he looking so sex deprived that even Sieghart let go of his standards? "...I can... jerk myself off... I don't need your help for that."

Suddenly the immortal was bursting into laughter, shaking his head, suddenly realizing why Rufus was acting so strangely.

"You're hurt, kid" He muttered slowly.

"H-Hurt? You said Hurt?"

"What did you think?"

Rufus shook his head, blushing madly. "N-nevermind..." By then the bounty hunter also noticed the stinging pain in his leg and the arrow sticking out from it. He remembered why he felt so strange. The arrow was filled with a sleep potion. These kinds of potions didn't work as well on demons as they worked on humans, but they still had the ability to slowing them down.

Rufus felt incredibly stupid that night. Lime was right when she said that people only understood what they wanted to hear.


End file.
